macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Hametsu no Junjou
, translated as Destructive Purity, was first released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 2. This song was used as the ending theme for Missions 14,15 and 17 in the Macross Δ television series. Lyrics Romaji = moeagaru gareki no ue ni tatteiru itsu kara ka naze nanoka wasureta kedo ikitsugi mo dekinai honoo no naka dewa sagashitemo mitsuketemo imi ga nai yo kowase koero kako no ekusutashii tatoe saiaku demo mirai o erabe "i.ku.yo" girigiri made Love Forever modaeru hodo utaeba tamashii wa toguro o maki yeah soredemo mada sakebeba ikiru koto ni tagireba sono saki wa hametsu no junjou! fukinukeru kyouki o mune ni hashitteru itsu made ka naze nanoka shiranai kedo matataki mo dekinai sokudo no naka dewa wameitemo nageitemo munashii dake unare hajike hito no emooshon tatoe saitei demo jibun o erabe "to.bu.yo" suresure made Love Forever kurueru hodo odoreba tamashii wa rutsubo to kashi yeah soredemo mada ugokeba hikaru sora ni todokeba sono saki wa hametsu no junjou! junjou! junjou!! junjou!!! junjou!!!! junjou!!!!! satore uero tsugi no sabaibaru mamoru kakugo de nara jigoku o susume "suki.ki.yo" nankaime no Last Game Over subete o mata nakuseba tamashii wa ranma o tachi yeah umareru hi ni modoreba kiesaru hi ni nemureba sono saki wa binetsu no senjou! girigiri made Love Forever modaeru hodo utaeba tamashii wa rinne ni saki yeah soredemo mada sakebeba ikiru koto ni tagireba sono saki wa hametsu no junjou! Ah daremo ga Baby yurushiteageru wa kaosu no zecchou! |-| Kanji = 燃え上がる瓦礫の上に立っている いつからか　何故なのか　忘れたけど 息継ぎも出来ない炎の中では 探しても　見つけても　意味がないよ 壊せ　超えろ　過去のエクスタシー たとえ最悪でも　未来を選べ 「行・く・よ」 ギリギリまで　Love Forever 悶えるほど　歌えば 魂は　蜷局(とぐろ)を巻き　yeah それでもまだ　叫べば 生きることに　滾(たぎ)れば その先は　破滅の純情！ 吹き抜ける狂気を胸に走ってる いつまでか　何故なのか　知らないけど 瞬きも出来ない速度の中では わめいても　嘆いても　虚しいだけ 唸れ　弾け　他人(ひと)のエモーション たとえ最低でも　自分を選べ 「飛・ぶ・よ」 スレスレまで　Love Forever 狂えるほど　踊れば 魂は　坩堝(るつぼ)と化し　yeah それでもまだ　動けば 光る空に　届けば その先は　破滅の純情！ 純情！ 純情！！ 純情！！！ 純情！！！！ 純情！！！！！ 悟れ　飢えろ　次のサバイバル 守る覚悟でなら　地獄を進め 「好・き・よ」 何回目の　Last Game Over 全てをまた　無くせば 魂は　乱麻(らんま)を断ち　yeah 生まれる日に　戻れば 消え去る日に　眠れば その先は　微熱の扇情！ ギリギリまで　Love Forever 悶えるほど　歌えば 魂は　輪廻(りんね)に咲き　yeah それでもまだ　叫べば 生きることに　滾(たぎ)れば その先は　破滅の純情！ Ah 誰もがBaby 許して　あげるわ　混沌(カオス)の絶頂！ |-| English = I'm standing upon the burning wreckage, Though I've forgotten why, or how long I've been here... Amid these flames that choke my breath, No matter what I search for, or manage to find - it's all quite pointless! So break, and overcome... the ecstasy of our past; Even if it's the worst possible outcome, we've gotta choose the future! "I'm gonna go." Reaching the limits of love forever, If we can sing until we're writhing in agony, Our souls will coil into an ouroboros! Yeah! If we can still manage to scream then, Seething with life abound, What lies beyond will be a destructive purity! A madness blowing through flows within my chest, Though I don't know for how long, or why... Amidst speed so intense I can't even blink, To cry out, or expressing my woes, just seems so futile! Roar aloud- Burst out- our collective emotion! Even amid the worst reality, we have to choose ourselves! "I'm gonna fly." To the slimmest margin of love forever, If we can dance to the point of madness, Our souls will reach the critical point! Yeah! If we can still manage to move then, Reaching that shining sky, What lies beyond will be a destructive purity! That purity! That purity!! That purity!!! That purity!!!! That purity!!!!! Attain enlightenment, then starve - on to the next survival; If you're devoted to protecting something, proceed onward through Hell! "I love you." Reaching yet another Last Game Over, If we can lose everything again, Our souls will sever their ties to chaos! Yeah! If we can manage to return to the day we were born, And rest among those days departed, What lies beyond will be waves of slightly feverish emotions! Reaching the limits of love forever, If we can sing until we're writhing in agony, Our souls will bloom a cycle of life and death! Yeah! If we can still manage to scream then, Seething with life abound, What lies beyond will be a destructive purity! Ah, Everyone's a baby: But I'll still forgive you - a climactic chaos! Disambiguation *'Hametsu no Junjou' was released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 2. *'Hametsu no Junjou ~Mikumo Solo~' was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 6. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings